Seeing Red Doesn't Always Mean Anger
by FailedAuthor
Summary: Why Georgie? Why? - Because I'm lost without him. - George Angst Story. WARNING! Contains Self - Harm and attempted death. May contain incest in later chapters.


"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"R-Ron?" My eyes fluttered, and through my blurring vision I saw my younger brother come into view for a second. "I-I'm s-sorry…" My eyes slipped closed again and I fell into blackness.

"GEORGE!"

**-Hi. I'm a break in the story ^~^- **

My head is pounding and my hearts racing. I try to open my eyes, but my lids feel as heavy as lead. Groaning, I listened for anything that would help me figure out where I am. I heard nothing but the howl of the wind outside, and the sound of tree branches scraping against a window. Before another thought could pass through my head, darkness had claimed me again.

**-Hi. I'm a break in the story^~^-(POV swap) **

"Oh Georgie…why, why did you have to do something like this? Why..." A sob choked past my throat. I can't believe he would ever do something like that. I can't believe I didn't see the signs. I could've stopped it. Why Georgie…why do you have to be so sad?

_I sluggishly pushed open the door to the shop and locked it behind me. Sighing, I looked around for my older brother. He was usually waiting for me near the register, so I walked over there like I always do. But the space behind the counter was empty, and his lanky form was nowhere to be seen. That's odd…maybe he's upstairs..? "George? You here?" Silence followed my voice, and panic started to bubble in my chest. Dammit George where the bloody hell are you? I flew up the stairs and bust open the door to our flat. "George!" silence once again, and the panic only grew. It grew more so when I started to see the drops of blood on the floor. Following them, they soon turned to splotches, then to lines, like whoever made them had started running. They led me into the bathroom, where the floor and walls were stained with blood and a tall, lanky form was crumpled in on itself, sitting in a pool of red, sticky liquid. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" My heart was hammering in my ribcage and my face was pale. No! You're not leaving me! You can't! "GEORGE!" tears were streaming down my face as I slid to his body. "No! Georgie…please…" I picked him up, staggering slightly under the weight. Without hesitating, I Apparated to the first place I could think of. No, not the first. Mum would flip if she saw George like this. The second. Bill please be home…_

"_I-I'm sorry..."_

-**Hi. I'm a break in the story^~^-(POV swap)**

Memories flooded my mind. Laughter bounced through my head. Although my mind was in someplace happy where it was_ okay _to laugh,there was an aching pain in my chest, and the only thing I could think was_ how could it ever be okay to laugh again? _

_I fell to my knee, as a searing pain spread through my entire body. A scream tore from my lips, and suddenly memories filled my head. A life flashed before my eyes-a life that was not mine. _

_Fred and I playing on our toy broomsticks in the Burrow. _

_Fred laughing at Ron freaking out over his teddy bear being turned into a spider. _

_That idiot women tugging on the muggle boy's tongue like that would help it shrink. _

_The look on Umbridge's face when we blasted the fireworks in the middle of exams, then made our escape. _

_Fred and I standing outside the joke shop, arms linked, waving to dozens of cameras, a grand opening sign above our heads. _

_Dad and Fred storming into the Burrow, only to find me laying there, bleeding on the sofa with an ear missing. _

_Percy declaring that he's leaving the ministry. That he's coming home. _

_The wall next to me exploding. _

_Then pure darkness. _

_A chill tickled the red heads spine, and George suddenly felt empty. One thought kept going through his mind. Fred. He was angry. Something happened to Fred, and it was their entire_ _fault. Voldemort's, the death eaters, everyone's. "Avada Kadevra!" George fired a killing curse at the nearest silver mask and just kept going. He fired curse after curse, aiming them at both silver mask at giant beasts. He ran as fast he could, yelling over the crowd. Then at once it all stopped. The noise ceased and the enemies backed off. He heard someone's voice, but they sounded far off. He couldn't make out what they were saying. The only thing that mattered was finding Fred. But George knew, deep down, right where his twin is going to be. He just didn't want to believe it. He threw open the giant doors to the Great hall and cried out. The second he spotted the mass of red heads gathered in the hall, he know whose body there were staring down at. Clutching his chest, George stumbled, then ran, yelling out, "Fred! Fred!" until he came to where his family was gathered. He shoved someone out of his way, and dropped to his knees next to his twin. "No, no…" the word kept tumbling from his lips. George touched his finger tips to his brother's cheek and it felt cold. Cold and lifeless. He placed both of his trembling hands on Fred's cheeks and leaned his forehead against his twins. His tears leaked down his face, then ran into Fred's shaggy ginger hair. His blue eyes were lifeless- open, but not seeing. Slowly reaching his slender fingers across, George gingerly shut his twin's eyes. He closed his baby blue eyes as well, and just pressed his forehead to his twins, and cried. He kept his eyes closed, for the ghost of Fred's last laugh was already etched in George's mind all too vividly. _


End file.
